Aequilibrium Final Decision and Bliss
by Sounds
Summary: Lemon from my Aequilibrium story on Quotev. IS NOT RELATED TO THE ANIME, but i needed to post it somewhere. Heh, (where the swearing would be allowed).
1. Chapter 1

I felt weird. It felt as though something was rocking me gently from side to side. I wanted it to stop. It made me feel dizzy. I groaned and rubbed my forehead, trying to remember reality.  
"Kiara?" a deep voice spoke over me, taking my free hand in its large, heated one.  
"Fuck. I feel so dizzy" I moaned and opened my eyes slowly. It was dark in the room, a simple, small candle lighting it up. Trafalgar's handsome face glistened in the dim light it shined on him. A wave of uncontrollable lust shot out from me as I looked at him. It felt as if I hadn't seen him for an eternity. He blinked, a little startled and surprised with my feelings. I couldn't blame him. Feeling horny once you wake up from nearly having been killed was maybe not the most predictable situation. I blushed deeply and covered my face with my hands to prevent from looking at him. We were silent for a long while, neither knowing what to say.  
"Where are we, and how long was I out for?" I murmured into my palms, desperate to destroy the tension.  
"On a ship, and two days" Trafalgar replied and I heard him exhale loudly, as if he was in deep thought. I wrinkled my nose. Why were we on a ship? That explained the rocking motions however.  
"Why are we on a ship?" I asked confused and sat up slightly. I noticed my arms were completely healed; Zafrina.  
"We're heading to the Land of Purity. We'll be on this ship for another night" he murmured and rubbed his black hair. My stomach rumbled then, and I blushed deeper wanting to flee from reality. How embarrassing. Trafalgar grinned amused and looked to me.  
"I'll get you something to eat" he nodded and stood up. He bent down and kissed my forehead sweetly.  
"I'm glad you're fine. Please don't wander on your own again" he spoke with a pained voice and turned to leave. My heart ached in guilt. I had never heard Trafalgar that upset in the past. I watched his attractive being make its way out of the room without turning to glance at me. I heard him walk up a flight of stairs and then Aquilo's voice.  
"What?! She's awake? Sis is awake?!" he cheered and I heard his feet sprint down the stairs along with a few others following behind him. I groaned and lied down again, wishing Trafalgar never said anything. The door flew open and Aquilo jumped on top of me. Fuck.  
"You bitch! I should kill you! How dare you prevent me from protecting my own sister?" Aquilo roared loudly into my ear. I whimpered and shifted uncomfortably under him.  
"Calm down moron. Screaming won't do anything" Zafrina sighed. I looked up and was about to state my gratitude when she slapped me.  
"Hitting will" She nodded and stared at me with her wide, wild eyes. I swallowed frightened.  
"Apologize" Ace demanded and folded her arms. William watched me with a pout. He didn't like that they were yelling at me, but he didn't stop them because he could understand their perspective. Suddenly Tigress jumped on top of Aquilo and I, and I felt my ribs threaten to shatter upon the weight.  
"Dy…ing" I managed to utter. William quickly pushed Tigress' large body off us, before pulling Aquilo away too.  
"Thanks" I inhaled deeply and sat up. Tigress walked over and started licking my face.  
"She missed you" Aquilo smiled and rubbed her head.  
"What happened?" I asked William. He frowned divided and sighed deeply.  
"Trafalgar should be the one to tell you that" he decided and met me with his blue eyes of safety.  
"Apologize" they all spoke in unison then. I pouted depressed. I wasn't going to apologize for saving my family from possibly getting wounded. Thankfully, Trafalgar saved me by walking in with a tray of food.  
"Could we be left alone?" I looked to them, and Trafalgar eyed me curiously. They turned to look at Trafalgar and then me again before they nodded understanding. Aquilo planted a soft kiss to my cheek before he left, Zafrina bringing Tigress with her.  
"What's wrong?" Trafalgar spoke with his deep, murderous voice and placed the tray with food on my nightstand. I noticed I was actually in a bed for the first time in a long while. I reached out for a piece of bread and stuffed it into my pocket before I started eating.  
"I'll ask after I've eaten" I smiled at him after I swallowed. He raised his eyebrow and sat down next to me on the bed. He stared at me as I ate, as if he was in deep thought. I finished quickly and chugged a bottle of water. I looked over to my backpack in the corner of the room and stood up. I needed to change my clothes, or rags were a more accurate term. I squatted in front of it and looked to Trafalgar.  
"Would you mind closing your eyes? I need to get changed" I blushed slightly. He smirked and turned his head instead, respecting me enough to give me privacy. I dropped my shorts and panties on the floor and put on a fresh set. I then removed my top and looked behind me to see Trafalgar staring at me with lust emitting from his eyes. He had looked to me the second I turned my back on him earlier. I turned away again hesitated. I loved that man, regardless of how crazy he was. I really, truly loved him, and I wanted him to love me too. His being was so enchanting, so thrilling, so capturing.  
"Try again" he spoke as if he'd read my thoughts. I closed my eyes and focused.  
'Show me what I am to you Trafalgar.' I demanded in my head. I heard him stand up and make his way to me. I froze in fright. Anything could happen now. His hands brushed my hair away to clear my neck, before he planted his warm, soft lips to it. My eyes widened in shock. Trafalgar loved me. His large, manly hands gently grabbed my naked shoulders before they slid down my arms to hold my hands. He pulled me towards his chest and crossed our arms in front of me as he held my hands. His lips travelled down my neck to reach a spot on it that forced a groan to escape my mouth. He stopped there and licked and sucked it teasingly, making me send out a massive wave of satisfaction. I realized that with my ability, this could get quite interesting. My breathing grew nervous from his touch. I could feel my heart rage within me, begging me to lose to him and take him. I wanted him. I needed him. His hands left mine then, to caress my naked waistline instead. He left my neck and breathed against my ear.  
"I… I" he started speaking. I knew he wouldn't be able to form the words on his tongue, so I made it simple for him. I turned around in his hold and faced him. He swallowed upon the sight of my naked upper body, his jaw clenching in desire.  
"I love you too" I smiled and stretched up to kiss his lovely lips. He met me eagerly, his hands travelling greedily across my body, caressing and arousing me. His tongue swept my upper lip, pleading to deepen the kiss. I smiled against his lips and denied him access. He grew impatient then and pinned me against the nearest wall. He separated my legs with his strong arms and lifted them up to wrap them around his waist. His lips still hadn't left mine, and his teeth nibbled on my lower lip now, begging to explore my mouth. I was going to tease him a little more and refused his wish.  
"Please?" he whispered and kissed me again.  
"Nope" I bit my lower lip and stared at his stunning face. He sighed and started kissing down my neck again. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold in my desire for him much longer. He was so close, his lovely being pressed against me in a passion nothing could compare with. He loved me. Trafalgar Virtus loved me; he was capable of such. He was kissing me, he was handing me his wounded heart. His arousing smell filled my nose, reminding me of the sensual reality I was wrapped in. I couldn't help but release another enormous wave of lust and love. Trafalgar froze slightly before he looked to me with a smirk. His black eyes of death trapped me in their spell, and I drowned in my love for him, never wishing to return to the surface. He leaned down, so his lips were only a few millimeters away from mine.  
"You're struggling" he smiled triumphantly. I felt his warm breath spread across my face, increasing my yearning. I swallowed and stared at his full, perfect lips.  
"N-no. I-'m fine" My voice broke; giving me away. I pouted annoyed with myself and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
"Is that so? Because you drown me in desire with your feelings" he mocked me playfully and gazed into my eyes. I blushed deeply and leaned in to kiss him again. He yet again begged for entrance but I still denied him. I would have to last a little longer. He thrust his hips against me then, and I gasped in surprise and pleasure. But with that reaction, he got what he wanted and slid his tongue into my mouth. I moaned into the kiss as I felt our tongues fight for dominance. My chest was filled with such a feeling of bliss and yearning that it flowed relentlessly out of me and into him. He rocked his hips against me again, and I tensed in pleasure. His lips kissed me roughly, and I enjoyed every bit of our irreplaceable passion. I was growing so aroused and impatient that I let my hands slide down his chest to under his top. I caressed his firm chest and magnificent abs as he continued to kiss me; it seemed he refused to pull away. He moaned my name as I clawed carefully into his chest with my nails. He pulled away and hastily removed his sleeveless hoodie before crashing his lips against mine again. I wrapped my arms around his back and pressed him against me, greedily needing more of him as my feelings flowed from me without mercy.  
"Trafalgar!" I moaned loudly as he rocked his hips against me again. It seemed that the mention of his name, in a moan, made him lose control of his desires. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and carried me towards the bed, kissing my neck the entire trip. I filled my lungs with air and couldn't help but feel a sharp feeling in them as I inhaled; a sharp feeling of love. He flung me on it and crawled over me, his muscular body hovering over me on all four. He looked at me with hungry, lustful eyes. I reached up to stroke his beautiful face that was glistening in the dim light of the candle next to us. His skin felt like fire against my fingertips, and I noticed his body heat was rising as he grew more aroused.  
'Do what you want Trafalgar' I thought and drowned in his hypnotizing eyes. He lied down between my legs and let his hand trail down my naked waistline to my shorts. He yanked them off quickly and studied my naked body with satisfaction spilling from his face. I blushed deeply and tried to cover myself up with the duvet, but he grabbed my arm and prevented me. He kissed me again, his hand trailing up the outside of my thigh. I thought my chest would explode, because the feeling within me was so extreme that it was bordering unbearable. The definition of love couldn't cover it. So I surrendered to it, and I surrendered to Trafalgar.

His large, heated hand reached my breast, and he squeezed it lustfully. I moaned into his mouth, my back arching in pleasure. He slid his other arm around me and pressed me tightly against him. I felt his nails grip into my bare back, arousing me further. His lips blended with mine, eagerly allowing his tongue to swallow my taste. I felt his fingers gather over my nipple, and I dreaded what was to come next. He pinched it carefully, earning a squirm from me and my hips to rock against him. I could feel my body begging for him, needing him. Liquid gathered around my warmth, preparing and pleading for him.

"Trafalgar" I whispered weakly and wrapped my arms around him, clawing into his back. Our breathing was growing heavy from yearning and impatience. He pulled away from my lips and stared into my eyes. I dreaded what I saw in his. He wasn't going to give it to me right away; he was going to make me beg for him, and tease me until I reached my limit. His eyes shined of excitement and playfulness. He smiled smugly and left my lips to kiss down my neck, his lips greedily sucking it. I wrapped my legs around his waist and rocked against him gently. He groaned and pinched my nipple harder, forcing me to moan in satisfaction. I could feel his large, hard erection between my legs, begging to be satisfied. His other hand travelled down my stomach, his heat continuously increasing as he grew more aroused. I realized where his hand was headed and grabbed it to prevent him. Instead of freezing and interrupting the sensual scene, he simply broke free from my hand and demanded permission.

"Traf, I…" I didn't know how to say it. He wasn't aware I was innocent.

"You're pure, I know." He whispered and bit my earlobe carefully. He did know? I swallowed in fear. This was going to hurt, and I was confident Trafalgar couldn't be gentle. His fingers reached my warmth and he carefully began circling my clitoris. My legs twitched in response to the weird yet extreme new feeling. Trafalgar smirked and continued, increasing the speed of the motion slightly.

"Oh!" I moaned in pleasure and bit my lower lip. My head jerked backwards as I started moving my hips against his fingers.

"You're so wet" his deep, thrilling voice whispered alluringly into my ear. Another massive wave of desire and love shot out from me. His triumphant chuckle filled the room before his head journeyed downwards. His lips swallowed my nipple then, while his other hand still worked on the other. He started sucking and licking.

"Trafalgar!" I exhaled breathlessly and my back arched in pleasure. I could feel the liquid evading from my warmth begin to drip on the bed sheets. How did he have me this turned on? The only thing present in my mind was my desire for him. His smell, his strong body, his intriguing being, I wanted it all. One of his fingers slid into me then, and I gasped in shock. It didn't hurt, but this was just one finger. He slid it in and out, earning his name to spill from my mouth as I panted.

"Shit" I spoke breathlessly and clawed into his back. I started rocking my hips against his finger, begging for more. Trafalgar left my nipples to meet with my mouth instead.

"Are you enjoying this Kiara?" He asked teasingly and bit my lower lip as he moved his finger in and out. I held my breath, trying to overcome the increasing tension. He forced the finger deeper into me then, and I exhaled in pleasure.

"Y-yes" I stuttered in reply and pressed him down against me.

"You're mine" he whispered and kissed my collarbone. Everywhere he touched me, my body screamed for more. Even with his increasing heat, it was clear that it only aroused me further.

"Yours" I uttered in reply. That seemed to have moved him off the edge. He removed his finger and lifted me up on my knees. He lied down and took my hand, pulling me to straddle him. He gazed up my body as if I was a work of perfection, which caused me to blush deeply. He placed his large hands on my buttocks and tried to pull me up towards his chest. I stopped puzzled. What did he want? He smirked and shook his head.

"Come here." He demanded and forced me forward. I stopped right before his head, still confused. He chuckled when he saw my expression.

"I don't think you understand. I want you here" he murmured and forced me to get positioned over his face. My eyes widened and a deep blush manifested in my cheeks. What was he doing? This was so strange. Before I got the opportunity to move away, his strong arms locked around my thighs, forcing me down a bit. A slick, warm sensation rubbed around my clitoris then. I gasped in surprise and extreme pleasure and fell forward weakly, my body resting on my stretched arms.

"Trafalgar!" I gasped as I felt his tongue circle and tease my swollen clit. He continued without interference and I bit my lower lip as I tried to suppress the uncontrollable tension he that was building up inside me.

"Fuck!" I moaned loudly and felt my legs begin to tremble. Trafalgar sped up then, his tongue targeting my clit without mercy.

"No! Stop! I can't!" I breathed heavily and felt my muscles flex. My nails dug into the sheets in a desperate attempt to release some of the tension. Waves of pleasure and tension were charging from my body simultaneously and relentlessly. I couldn't control it. He would have to stop or I would explode.

"It's too good. Please. Stop" I pleaded and felt the tension border unbearable now. I was reaching my limit. He didn't listen. He kept going; forcing me over the edge. Little did I know that I was falling into bliss on the other side. A loud moan evaded me before I collapsed weakly, an indescribable feeling of divinity rushing through my mind and body. My lungs heaved for air as blood rushed to my head, forcing the blissful feeling to let me drift away on a cloud of ecstasy. My feelings roamed out of my body without mercy. Trafalgar's arms left my body as he moved from under me. His hands grabbed my waist and shifted me around so I could face him. He brushed my hair away from my face and stroked my cheek gently.

"You okay?" he smiled slightly amused by my corpselike figure. I was lost in bliss still.

"F-fine" my voice shook as I descended from my peak. He smiled crookedly, his eyes screaming in lust. He had reached his limit now. He couldn't wait any longer. He leaned down and started kissing down my neck, his hands fondling my breasts as he moved between my legs again. It wasn't until now that I realized he had managed to remove his shorts without me noticing. My body screamed for him; it needed him, and the feelings flowed out of me. Trafalgar would know very well how much I loved him after this, because my feelings were overwhelming as they floated into him. His full lips moved to my ear, and I noticed I was breathing nervously, preparing for the pain.

"Are you ready?" he whispered carefully but seductively and stroked my neck with his fingers. I nodded slowly and closed my eyes. He kissed my cheek sweetly before I felt his weight disappear from my body to rest on his arms instead. He grabbed around my leg and wrapped it around his waist. I assisted him by doing the same with the other leg of mine.

"Be gentle" I begged him in the last minute, my eyes opening again. He smirked and leaned down to kiss me instead of replying. It seemed he couldn't promise anything. He stretched down one arm to place himself at my wet entrance. I felt him rub up and down against my clit a few times before he pushed himself in; and fuck that hurt. I tensed in pain, a shriek escaping my mouth, but it was hastily silenced by Trafalgar's lovely lips. I thought my insides were going to be torn apart. He was much too large, and I could barely breathe through the destructive pain. He paused a little over me, unsure of whether to continue, before he thrust himself deeper. I thought he'd already went all the way, but clearly he hadn't, and this was equally, if not more, painful.

"No! Trafalgar, stop!" I spoke through my teeth and clawed into his back. He kissed down my cheek, wiping away a tear that had escaped me with his lips before he leaned up to gaze into my eyes. I swallowed scared. He looked too excited. He wasn't going to stop.

"The pain will fade, I promise" he bargained and pecked my lips.

"No. You're too big. I can't contain you -" before I was allowed to finish my sentence, he pulled out and thrust again. I bit my lower lip to prevent a loud scream from erupting, and clung onto him to release the painful tension within me. The lovely feeling from before had been replaced by pain now, and so my feelings were sending pain out.

"I don't mean to hurt you Kiara. It will be over soon. I would never want to hurt you." He whispered soothingly into my ear and pinched my nipple. He thrust again and I hissed in pain. It was a strange pain, like a stinging one, along with a wide pain. I couldn't quite explain it. And needless to say, that was my least of worries in that moment. My nails dug deep into his skin, drawing a little blood. He groaned in pleasure. It was clear that Trafalgar liked it rough. He slid in and out of me with ease, his speed slowly but surely increasing as his impatience grew. I focused simply on breathing.

"Fuck" I spoke breathlessly and felt the pain slowly but surely fade. He rocked his hips against me, the friction causing me to moan in slight pleasure. He was so large, the entire of him was. After a little while, I barely felt any pain at all and I shyly began to move my hips against him, meeting him halfway.

"Feeling better?" Trafalgar spoke quietly, but breathlessly into my ear.

"Yes" I whispered in reply and stroked his defined back. He changed then. The speed drastically increased, and I felt him fill me up entirely with each thrust of his hips.

"You're so tight" he groaned in satisfaction and hit against me. I moaned his name loudly, feeling a pleasure grow within me. He let his hand slide down my body, sensually, until he reached my warmth where he started rubbing my clit as he pulled in and out.

"Ohh!" I gasped at the incredible feeling and arched my back, my legs tightening around his waist.

"Shit!" I gasped as he increased the speed further. He was dove into me with each thrust, not pulling back until he reached the very depth of me. I could feel his skin burn against me, but it was a pain I enjoyed in this moment. Suddenly he pulled out, much to my regret. I pouted and he smiled amused in return. He moved my legs so they were resting over my shoulders. My eyes widened. What was he doing? He placed a pillow under my ass and leaned over me while my legs rested over my shoulders. He leaned his weight on his muscular arms and entered me again. I shrieked at the sensation. He was hitting deeper, if possible, and he was rubbing against my clit with the upper side of his length as he pulled in and out.

"Fuck!" I exhaled shocked and gripped the bed sheets to release some of the tension.

"Don't stop! Oh" I uttered drowning into the tension and pleasure he handed me so generously. I had never felt such pleasure. It was sensational. He panted heavily and lustfully over me, before he eagerly placed his lips to mine. He bit my lower lip carefully. It felt like my soul was going to leave my body to hop into bliss instead. He kept going without interference, determined to please me entirely. If he didn't stop now, I was going to lose it. I could feel myself about to ride the wave of a massive climax, and I needed him to continue. My walls started tightening around him, begging for him to press harder.

"Traf! I… I'm gonna-" but he slowed down then, cruelly destroying my climb to the peak. I whined and started grinding my hips against him; what was he doing?

"No! Don't stop!"

"Is it more that you want Kiara? Do you want me to continue?" he whispered alluringly into my ear. Fuck. He was teasing me, and so painfully well too. I thrust myself against him, hard, desperate to have him continue.

"Please Traf". My voice had never held such a desperate, pleading tone to it, and it made him chuckle triumphantly as he licked and nibbled on my neck.

"Please, I can't take it. Please, fuck me". The words sounded like choking, and my body was; it was choking in need for him to continue, as if he was my oxygen. The way he moved in and out of me was so painfully slow; it was pleasurable, but not enough. It was a painfully good feeling, and I only wanted more of it. It was like having a small piece of chocolate, and being forced to stare at the bar afterwards, not allowed having another piece. It became too much for me then; his soft lips caressing my skin, his flesh moving within me, his firm hands gripping around me; I pushed him off. He blinked a little surprised by my actions, before I grabbed his arms and forced him onto his back on the mattress. His eyes roamed over my body as if I was a work of art he could watch forever and never solve the mysteries around, and that was why it was his favorite work of art. I straddled him and reached down to place his rock hard cock at my entrance. I could control the speed now. I grounded him slowly, allowing the pleasant rub of his shaft within me to sink into me. I blushed and felt my body weaken in helpless desire. Trafalgar noticed and quickly leaned up to support me, his hands travelling across my back as if he never wanted to let go. He brushed my hair away to clear my neck, before he tenderly sucked on my weak spot and pinched my nipple with his free hand as I leaned against his strong body.

"Traf" it was barely a whisper that escaped my mouth. He had me in his spell. I moved slowly up and down at first, deeply savoring the moment. Suddenly his heated fingers gripped into my back and a groan erupted from his mouth.

"Keep going" he ordered and allowed his hands to travel down to my hips. I pushed him down against and leaned slightly backwards as my arms supported themselves on his thighs. Suddenly, his strong hands lifted me up by my hips and slammed me down against him again, and shit that felt good.

"Traf!" I moaned loudly and increased my speed and strength with each thrust. His heavy breathing reached my ears as he moaned in satisfaction. He was going to reach it soon, and I was too. I was closer than him it seemed.

"Kiara" he moaned and pinched my ass. I had never heard my name be devoured in such a manner, and it sent a wave of excitement and triumph through me. But he surprised me then. He let his hand roam away from my ass to reach my clit instead. He started rubbing it as I moved up and down and a sensation of intensity bolted through me. I gasped and froze on top of him. I was reaching it. Just another thrust and I would lose control. My walls were already squeezing his hard, persistent cock inside of me.

"Trafalgar" I gasped as he rocked his hips against me. I trembled and collapsed over him, my face burying next to his ear. His hands stroked all over my body, ensuring me that I was safe and allowed to ride my climax as he rode slowly in and out. My mind was in another state. I had to recollection of where I was, or who I was. All that mattered was this blissful feeling that was drowning me completely as my blood pulsed through my veins. My lungs gasped for ear, bringing me back to reality slowly but surely. I realized I had completely soaked Trafalgar with my juices and I blushed deeply embarrassed.

"Finished?" he asked carefully and squeezed my ass. I nodded slowly, still looking for my voice.

"Good. I'm not though" he spoke demandingly and pulled out. He moved me off him and I landed lazily onto my stomach. He moved behind me and let his arms slide under my waist to lift me up to my knees and arms. Incredibly enough I still needed more of him. I simply couldn't get enough of his ecstasy-filled caresses and movements. He stroked my back carefully and let his hand squeeze my breast. I moaned and felt my warmth beg for him. Why was he taking so long? He finally rubbed it against me then and I groaned in satisfaction. My hips travelled back and forth with slow movements, teasing him and begging him to enter. His lips kissed up my back then.

"Do you want more?" he asked with a victorious smile. I bit my lower lip and nodded. He grabbed my jaw with his large hand and forced me to meet his lovely lips.

"Say it" he demanded with a sweet voice. I smiled and licked his lips.

"I love you".

"Again" he smiled content and slammed into me. I nearly fell forward at the ridiculous feel of his cock inside me. It was so fulfilling. He was reaching all the way to the end, satisfying every part of me.

"Oh my god!" I screamed out felt my legs tremble as he kept rocking his hips against me without mercy.

"Fuck, Trafalgar!" I moaned and gripped the bed sheets tightly. I never would have believed that humans could ever naturally experience something as overwhelming and beautiful as this. I could feel it building up again, the tension; and this time much faster.

"Please, don't stop. Just like that" I pleaded and allowed my upper body to fall against the mattress as he pounded into me.

"Oh shit, I love you so fucking much" I almost whined as he hammered me in.

"Kiara!" Trafalgar spoke through his teeth, clearly reaching his limit, but so was I.

"Don't stop. I'm going to come!" I begged and raised my upper body again. I felt my walls clasp down on his large member, and it was only a matter of seconds now.

"Shit, you feel so good" Trafalgar groaned and slammed my hips against him so we would meet in perfect passion. But with his last couple of thrusts, he kept hitting the same spot inside me, and it was a spot that drastically increased the tension within me. And then he hit it again, and I leaned my upper body down, completely lost to him and my climax. I couldn't even notice his heavy breaths and moans as I lay there in utter bliss when he allowed me to ride my climax by continuously thrusting into me. Finally, I felt his release fill me up as he moaned my name and pulled in and out a few more times. He pulled out then, and turned me around so I could lie on my back, my mind still lost to him and the bliss he handed me. He lied down on top of me with his damp, heated body, his large lungs breathing deeply from his last conquest only seconds ago. I couldn't find my voice or my thoughts for a long while; all was simple and tranquil and absolutely filled with ecstasy. He wrapped his arms over mine, and I had never felt safer with his weight on top of me. We lay there for a long while, recovering from the indescribable rush that had done my head in. Finally he rolled off me and onto his back. Neither of us spoke. No words would match up to express how we felt anyways. I was sure my feelings were overflowing him, doubling his orgasm and allowing him to realize how I truly felt. I opened my eyes and gazed over at the most handsome man I had laid eyes upon. His slightly sweaty body was glistening in the dim light of the candle, making his muscles look more tempting than ever. I straddled him and licked up his abs to his chest. He tensed under me, deeply enjoying the feel of my tongue. His hands carefully reached for my hair and held it away from my face. Finally I reached his lips and I dived into the kiss. His hand stroked down my back, while his other reached between my legs again. He smiled triumphantly then, and I could feel it as I kissed him.

"Shut up" I smiled amused and claimed his lips again.

"I didn't say anything" he chuckled.

"No, you were thinking it" I kissed his nose and then his lips again.

"Was it worth the pain?" he asked amused; he already knew the answer.

"I love you. That says it all".

"Thank you though."

"For what?"

"Just… Don't be retarded, you know what I mean."

"For giving you my virginity?"

"… Right…"

"Well, we have all night".

He rolled me over and hovered over me, his hand carefully sliding down between my breasts.

"Let's spend it wisely." He grinned hungrily and leaned down to kiss me. He was already going for round number two.


	2. Reunion

I stepped outside, but there he was, his black eyes boring into mine. My heart started beating in the violent manner only he could generate.

"I couldn't leave." He frowned pained as he leaned against the dark stone wall.

"Ah. I see. I will leave to speak with King Asmund" Graham smiled and turned to the left to leave us with privacy.

"Thank you Graham" I spoke in my head.

"Of course my darling. Be gentle with him. He's wounded internally".

Silence.

Only breathing was heard after Graham's footsteps and moving cane faded.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Trafalgar spoke quietly, his eyes breaking from mine.

"I wanted to see you".

"I hold no grudge. Your actions were-"

"Revolting" I cut him off.

"Understandable" he corrected me and met my eyes again. But he gazed down at my arms then, and his eyes filled with misery.

"I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry" he frowned pained and covered his eyes with his hand. I looked down to my arms as well and swallowed, my eyebrows furrowing.

"It's okay. I deserved it"

"No you didn't. Don't say such stupid things Kiara. I lost it. I'm nothing but shit!" he yelled, his frustration and self-loath dominating his tongue.

"Yes I did. I betrayed you and thwarted you. After all the things you said, I still didn't believe them. It was my own fault. I didn't believe in the love we shared. I didn't trust you" I looked up at him again, the sorrow taking hold of my body as I recalled what I had done. He was still covering his eyes with his hand.

I stepped closer, my hand journeying towards his. I removed it from his eyes, gently, slowly, and saw that his eyes were watery. He was about to shed tears. He swallowed, his eyebrows furrowed as well, expressing his internal pain.

"I gave you the wrong signals" he mumbled.

"If I saw you in bed with someone else after you had been avoiding me, I would have jumped to the same conclusion" his words were slurry as a tear fell from his eye.

"I shouldn't have hurt you. But wasn't aware you had seen it. I thought you had simply chosen to leave me for Jaw. You should have interrupted us. Why didn't you make your presence clear to me? Why wouldn't you claim me? I'm yours. I'm only yours" he gritted his teeth and slammed the back of his head against the wall. He was frustrated. As was I.

"I… I didn't want to interrupt you. I only want to see you happy. You've suffered so much and I didn't want to destroy the moment if it was something you wanted. Something that made you happy" I spoke flustered and raised my hands to hair so I could pull it.

"Stupid." Was his only comment.

I sighed and looked to the stone floor. It was cold. I wanted his warm embrace.

"You were right to choose Jaw. He's good for you. He would never harm you like I did" he said then. I felt my heart skip a beat. Did he think I had chosen Jaw now?

"No. You're still the only one I want. I love you"

"Don't say that! I don't deserve to hear it!" he spat, his teeth bared in anger. I swallowed and stepped backwards, afraid.

"Don't be afraid. I won't harm you again." He reached out for me but quickly retrieved his hand when he looked at my arms. His words held comfort though. They soothed me. I believed him.

"Will you not accept my love Trafalgar? Are we destroyed? Did your father succeed?" I spoke quietly, my eyes roaming around the cold hallway as I was too agonized by the thought to look at his lovely figure.

"He is not my father!" he shouted back, avoiding my question.

"I need to know." I whispered, feeling a lump in my throat. My mind couldn't think of the negative answer. It would destroy me again, but Jaw would be there to collect the pieces.

"I… I don't know Kiara. I don't want to be with you from fear that I'll hurt you again." He stepped towards me, his hand reaching for my chin. He raised it and begged for my eyes to meet his dark ones.

Tears fell.

"Please don't say that Trafalgar. It destroyed me the first time I thought I had lost you" I whimpered and shook my head.

"You haven't lost me. You never will. I just-"

A kiss.

He returned it.

And how it warmed me. I felt my heart beat in bliss again. I was complete. I would always feel a trace of emptiness with Jaw, but with Trafalgar there was none. Nothing was missing.

My hands travelled to behind his neck and I forced him closer, his torso rubbing against mine as our love blended together in the rough passion only we could breed. I inhaled. His masculine and comforting smell hit me like a detonation, forcing my yearning and love to increase and force out of my system towards him. His strong arms reached around me and pressed me against him. Once again I found myself in his warm embrace. No trace of Danel was found. Only love. I was healed. The pleasure I felt from our united passion was so large it bordered painful. But it was flawless. Our passion was so blissful that it was flawless. I forgot everything of the past and remembered only him and the love I held for him. His tongue slid into my mouth, deepening the kiss and exploring what was completely and utterly his; me.

But he pulled away after a while.

"You're no longer afraid" he whispered and stroked my cheek. I shook my head and attempted to claim his lips again but he rejected my effort.

"I don't want to push my luck" he informed and pecked my nose.

"You're not pushing anything but my desire for you in a growing direction" I argued and walked forwards to press him against the wall so no escape was possible for him.

"Kiara" he frowned upset and shook his head. I raised my hand to his cheek and let my fingers trace over his full lips. They were trembling.

"Say it" I demanded.

"No"

"Say it"

He shook his head and stopped to glare at me.

"Why won't you say it?" I spoke dismayed and stared at his lips. His jaw clenched. I returned my gaze to his despair-filled eyes. Why wouldn't he tell me he loved me? It hurt. I needed to hear the words form in his mouth. I needed them to fall from his lips.

"Because you should be with Jaw" he spoke reluctant. I saw it. A flicker of fright in his eyes. His ego didn't want me with Jaw, but his love for me wanted it. And he chose that.

"I don't want to be with Jaw. I want to be with you" I gritted my teeth and scowled at him.

"You're not thinking straight. Use this" he pressed my forehead with his finger.

"I won't be content if I use that".

"That's because you're so god damn stubborn and fucking stupid" he hissed in irritation.

"I can't count the amounts of times you've called me both of those. It should be clear to you that I always will be if you consider me such." I snapped back.

"Why won't you listen?" he whispered aggrieved and closed his eyes.

"Because I'm stubborn. You just said that. And you are too." I growled and pressed my torso against his.

He remained silent.

I sighed and pressed his heart with my finger, "Why won't you try to listen to this?"

"Because I have before and it ended up with this!" he shouted and grabbed my wrists to show me my arms.

"That was bloodlust." I countered.

"Jaw loves you"

"So do you. And I love you back"

He pressed his lips together and stared at me.

"Say it" I demanded with bared teeth.

"No!" he shouted back.

"I love you" I replied firmly.

"I fucking love you too!" he blurted out, seemingly against his will.

"You'll be hell to work with if she's with Jaw. We both know that" Graham lectured him from the end of the hallway, and irritated expression on his face. Trafalgar turned to look at him with deadly eyes.

"Calm down tiger. Your prey wants you back" Graham chuckled and shook his head amused with Trafalgar.

"You know she should be with Jaw. She's not safe with me" Trafalgar snarled in anger.

"She will be. You will make sure of that. And I will be there to stop you should anything go wrong. And I doubt that will occur considering the lesson you both learnt."

"I don't want to be with her" Trafalgar shouted. I inhaled, feeling the pain in my chest upon in words.

"I do want to be with her" he suddenly blurted out.

"Would you stop that?!" he continued in a roar, his eyes set on Graham. I blinked. It seemed Graham was forcing him to tell the truth continuously.

"No. You're being too cautious. Kiara is a good motivation to make you work on your bloodlust. You don't want to harm her, and you'll have to control yourself around her. It's practice" Graham grinned. My eyelashes batted in shock of his grin. The old man was surely something different.

"So now I suggest you show her to your chamber so you can reunite the bond" he continued with a nod of his head. I was disgusted. My own grandfather was encouraging my sexual needs.

"No fucking way!" Trafalgar hissed and pushed me carefully away from him.

"I'll force you" Graham sang happily.

"Piece of shit!" Trafalgar uttered in frustration and scooped me up in his arms. I couldn't be sure if this was Trafalgar acting or not.

"Is this you acting?" I asked him bewildered. He glared at me.

"Fuck no" he answered angered.

"It is Kiara. He's lying. Just go with it. You have my word; I'm not controlling him. I'm assuming he'll find it easier to blame it on me" Graham spoke in my head. I wanted to beam in joy and exultation, but that would expose our telepathy to Trafalgar. And right now, I wanted everything but that. I wanted to make love to my beloved again. It had been too long.

Trafalgar scurried down the hallway with me in his arms, climbing up a flight of stairs. I had to press my lips together to refrain from laughing at his rushed speed. He was impatient.

When he finally reached a wooden door, he placed me on my feet and claimed my lips at once. He pressed me against the closed door, his desire and impatience getting to him.

"We have to make it to the bed" I mumbled into the kiss. He reached out a hand as he continued to kiss me, expressing his love and need for me. He opened the door. I nearly fell backwards but he caught me and quickly slammed the door shut with his foot. He threw me on the bed and climbed atop of me immediately.

His lips of rapture met with mine again, going for a famished kiss. It was true. We only felt content when we were with each other, and we fed on our mutual love to satisfy our hunger. And we hadn't satisfied that hunger in months. Since before Danel. His father claimed my thoughts then and I broke away from his lips. I inhaled deeply and stared up into his eyes.

"Are you… Am I… Danel" his words came out in hesitation of asking. He was worried. He didn't want to harm me again, physically or emotionally. I swallowed and gazed at his lips.

No.

There was only Trafalgar present.

I breathed, "No".

His lips reached mine again. I spread my legs, begging him to lie between. He gladly took the hint and rested his hips between mine. Only that made me moan. He grinned triumphantly.

"Sensitive?"

"I missed you" I replied in longing and wrapped my legs and arms around him to press him against me. His lips claimed my neck and he travelled down with soft kisses until he found my weak spot. He knew it all too well, and he knew exactly how to treat it. He nibbled on it first, teasing me. He then licked over it, making me tremble and moan under him. My blood was filled with adrenaline and my brain with dopamine when he started sucking. I clawed into his back and moaned loudly.

"Shit" I uttered breathless and traced my fingers through his hair. He needed to remove his top. I _needed_ to see his magnificent chest and abs again. My hands reacted to my desires and I stroked down his abs to grab the edge of his top and yank it towards me. He understood immediately and stretched up to pull it off. He was about to lean back down when I stopped him with my hand.

"Stop" I whispered. I needed to catch at least a glimpse first. He blinked confused until he noticed my stare. He chuckled then, satisfied, cocky, and amused. I sat up and trailed down his chest to the large, red and oval scar between his abs. I leaned in and kissed it softly. Hair was brushed away from my shoulders as I did so, and he reached down to yank off my own top. I stretched up my arms and allowed him to. He stared at me for a moment, just as I had stared at him. We were each other's ecstasy. He pushed me carefully back down to catch a better view before he reached for my arms. He frowned as he stared at them, pain present in his features.

"It's okay. Past is past. Let's fall into a new beginning instead" I smiled. He met my eyes and exhaled flustered.

He kissed them then. He kissed each scalded arm as if wishing it would make them better and return to their previous state. I smiled, my heart feeling as if it was melting inside me. I pulled my arms towards me, bringing him with me. He returned to my lips and filled me with the entirety I needed. I needed him. And he generously handed me himself and his whole heart. It had returned where it belonged, with me, and mine had returned to him too.

Our wounds were healed.

"I love you" he whispered against my lips. My heart fluttered. I wished this moment would never end. I wanted to breathe in its short life for eternity.

His tongue rubbed carefully against mine, as if he was testing my boundaries while he kissed me passionately. My legs tightened around him, begging him closer. He responded at once, his lips leaving my lips to assault my neck with utmost pleasure, and his hips started grinding against me, preparing me.

"Shit" I moaned and clawed carefully into his muscular back. It felt so god damned god to be with him again. His lips sucked on my neck, marking his territory. After all, I was his. I always would be. His soft chuckle fanned my skin as I moaned again.

"I wonder…" he murmured. My eyes were shut. I could only feel him, hear him, _smell_ him. And oh how he smelled. It was truly intoxicating, causing my blood to scream with excitement and yearning for the pleasure to come.

His warm hands slid up my waistline to my reach for my globes with his large, manly hands. He squeezed.

"Fuck" I bit my lower lip, my back arching against him as he continued to grind his hips against me. I was losing control of my thoughts; I was simply falling into nothing but a state of arousal and affection.

He pinched my hardened nipple. I moaned in bliss and moved my hips against his. His erect member hit against my warmth through our clothing, hinting of the fulfillment it would give me. I could feel my juices begin to gather around my warmth. I needed him.

He groaned at the feel of my hips meeting his while his lips travelled down my neck to my collar bone, and to my right breast. He swallowed my nipple in his mouth and started sucking as his hands continued to roam over my body, caressing. They moved in a slow, firm way, as if he was ensuring himself that I was there, and that I was his. He was savoring each touch of my sensitive body, earning him moans and groans as he squeezed, pinched and licked.

"Trafalgar" I whimpered in lust and pressed him against me. His name on my tongue had never held such meaning. He was mine. He would never leave me. He would always be mine. He had promised it.

He knew exactly where to touch me, and how to treat each part of my body. It was as though he had studied me, only to make me lose my mind and fall into a crazed state of needing him. No one could please me like Trafalgar could. His motions and treatments convinced me that he was tailor made, specifically for me. My feelings dived into him as a result of it; my feelings of utter lust and complete love.

But I couldn't take it anymore. The pleasure he was handing me was too significant. I needed him. I rolled us over, demanding the lead so I could satisfy his as well. I stared down into his dark eyes, seeing only lust and love. It warmed my aggressively beating heart. I smiled and leaned down to claim his lovely, warm lips. He smiled against mine, and I returned the favor. We were both feeling the happiest we had in a long time.

Finally reunited. At last.

My hands slid down his chest and abs until my right hand reached his erect member through his pants. I started massaging it carefully. He groaned into my mouth and couldn't help but buck his hips against my hand. He was impatient. I pulled away from his lips and claimed his soft spot. He wanted it treated differently from how I did. He preferred being licked first, then sucked, and then nibbled on. So that's what I did.

He groaned and wrapped his arms around me, stroking down my back until he reached my bum where he squeezed my cheeks. I moaned against his neck as I continued to massage his member and suck his neck. I could tell he was about to shift us around again, but I wasn't willing to stop satisfying him just yet. I wanted to hear him devour my name in his mouth as I pleased him.

I kissed down his chest to his abs, implying that I wasn't finished yet. His arms left me, understanding that I wanted more time to treat him. When I reached his pants, I kissed along the lining of it, out to his hipbone and back in, teasing him.

"Kiara" he spoke through his teeth. I smirked and dived my fingers into the hemp of his pants. I slid them down, exposing his throbbing, erect member. It was as large as it always had been, and I couldn't help but moan in desire for it inside me. But that would have to wait.

I grabbed it carefully in my hand, sliding down to the base. He groaned and exhaled in pleasure. I started licking the head, carefully but firmly, teasing it. His precum slid into my mouth, and how good it felt to finally taste him again. I licked around the edge of his head and the back of it where I knew he was particularly sensitive. I licked rapidly there.

"Fuck" he spoke through his teeth, his hands reaching for my hair to hold it away for me.

I took the entire of him into my mouth then, and sucked. My head bobbed, increasing in speed as I pleasured him with my mouth.

"Holy shit Kiara" he breathed, his voice trembling with satisfaction. I decreased my speed but increased the strength of my sucking. Finally increased my speed again, as my strength of sucking remained the same. I felt his muscles flex and his cock throb in pleasure inside my mouth. I hummed as I sucked him, aware that the vibration would leave his cock tingling with bliss. Finally I felt my lungs burn for air, and I withdrew my mouth from around his length to lick around his head again and sucking carefully on it. I licked down the back of his shaft with rapidness, until I reached the base where I remained for a while. I licked and licked, sucking every now and then.

"K-Kiara, you… You gotta stop soon" he groaned, his hands almost pulling my hair. I smirked and went lower, taking his left testicle in my mouth to carefully suck on it. I ensured that my hand was rocking his hard member as I treated his balls.

"Fuck!" he uttered loudly, his head rising and then planting firmly into the pillow again. I remained there for a while until I made sure to give his other testicle the same treatment. His loud breathing filled the room, increasing my desire for him. My juices had soaked my knickers now, reminding me that I needed him soon.

"Stop" he finally demanded and lifted my head. I smiled and wiped my mouth with my thumb as I climbed atop him again.

"You're dangerously good at that" he mumbled and rolled us around.

"You nearly made me come" he spoke with a hint of annoyance.

"Sorry" I giggled and leaned up to peck his nose.

"You better be. I won't come until I've made sure to please you entirely." He nodded with a crooked smile and kissed down the valley between my breasts. I trembled under him and ran my fingers through his hair.

"You're very sensitive" he smiled as he reached for my shorts.

"Your fault" I groaned as I felt his hand reach into them. He leaned up to rest his lips next to my ear.

"Spread them wider" he whispered. I obeyed at once, spreading my legs. His hand fell inside my knickers and I gasped at the sensation.

"You're soaked" he chuckled and nibbled on my ear. I wrapped my arms around him, clawing into it as he started teasing my warmth with his fingers. I couldn't take it. I bucked my hips against his hand, begging for his fingers to enter me. He chuckled again, amused by my impatience.

Trafalgar was a tease, he always would be. He loved teasing me, and making me beg for him.

"T-Traf. Please" I whimpered and arched my back to feel his warm chest against mine.

"This?" he asked teasingly and slipped one finger into me.

"Yes!" I inhaled deeply and bucked my hips against his finger again. He pulled it out and continued to stroke over my folds.

"No Traf! That's not fair!" I squealed in pure desperation. He chuckled amused and kissed down to my breast where he found my nipple. He licked over it with his tongue until both of his hands grabbed under my ass. Suddenly he lifted me against the wall behind our bed, my back leaning against it.

"W-what are you?" I uttered confused, but my sentence trailed off and into bliss instead when he nibbled on my nipple. My feelings shot out of me and into him.

"Fuck" I breathed helplessly and felt my warmth ache for him. It needed him.

"Traf, please" I moaned as he squeezed my other breast. Suddenly his hands clawed into my shorts and ripped them off me with ease.

"Better now?" He smiled smugly and sucked my lower lip before carefully biting it.

"Almost" I nodded and wrapped my legs around him. He chuckled and removed them from around him.

"Not yet" he whispered as he kissed down my stomach. My eyes widened. Not that.

"No Traf! Not that! I'll die!" I whimpered and tried to move away but my legs were bound to the bed by his strong arms.

"Traf, it feels too good. Don't do it" I uttered in desperation. Every time he licked me, I came without pauses. The pleasure he handed me was so great it was unbearable. It was simply torturous pleasure.

He laughed and shook his head given away with me.

"You're mine. I do what I want" he replied huskily and deeply, causing my body to tremble in excited arousal. I shut my eyes and attempted to control him with my ability.

'Do not' I spoke in my head.

"Really? You don't think I know you well enough to know when to use my Obturans?" he mocked me with a smug smile and placed my legs over his shoulders. Fuck. And I could feel my liquids drip out of me.

"Fuck you" I groaned in gritted my teeth, preparing.

"You'll get to do that later" his warm breath spread across my slit. I bit my lower lip and allowed my hand to pinch my nipple.

Licking.

Teasing.

"Fuck" I moaned and clawed into the bed sheets. It was overwhelming. His tongue; it was too god damn lovely. It circled my clitoris, teasing, before it went lower and licked over my folds. His fingers spread them apart and I felt his tongue dive into me, tasting, teasing.

"Shit!" I gasped, my back arching compulsorily. Fuck. I would not be able to handle this for very long.

"You're dripping wet" he mumbled as he pulled out and started licking around my clit again.

"T-traf! Please! I can't wait!" I pleaded and ran my fingers through his hair. My legs were desperately trying to escape his strong embrace to no use. I needed him. I was losing my mind.

He swept over my clitoris with his tongue.

"Oh my god!" I panted and squeezed my eyes shut. He started targeting my clit then, completely and utterly handing it his full attention. I could feel it. The tension. It was growing rapidly, warning me that a force so strong it would leave me breathless was coming. And it would wash me over in bliss.

"N-no Traf! I can't handle it! Too… fucking… good" I whined and arched my back again while pinching my nipple. His tongue continued, mercilessly. He knew I was getting close to the edge. He could feel it. And when I reached my climax, he would too, even if he wasn't being pleased.

Two fingers slipped into me then, thrusting in and then pulling back out repeatedly.

"Stop! Oh god! Shit" My voice shook as he pleased me. I could feel my muscles tightening, and my walls clamping down on his fingers while he penetrated me and licked me. I was going to reach it any second now. I was reaching the peak. And I would fall over.

"Trafalgar!" I shrieked final time before holding my breath and arching my back yet again. I was desperate to last longer.

But my lungs soon started burning for air as I refused them such. Finally I had to exhale, and that's when I fell over the edge. I collapsed and breathed loudly, losing my mind to ecstasy. How Trafalgar could make me feel so complete and so satisfied was beyond me. Dopamine washed over me, dominating my mind and allowing me to drift away into bliss. His tongue left my warmth after he had licked up my juices.

"I missed making you feel like that" he mumbled and kissed up my stomach.

"I missed making you scream and moan my name in pure pleasure" he continued and licked my nipple causing me to twitch slightly out of my enraptured frenzy. I inhaled deeply, feeling my thoughts evaporate and be replaced my silence and pleasure instead. I was dizzy, as if I was drifting, being rocked away on a ship that sailed over quiet seas.

"I fucking hate it when you do that. It's so good it makes me go crazy" I murmured, my eyes still closed. He chuckled deeply amused and kissed my nose.

"That's a lie, you love it" he commented. I smiled and felt a blush creep to my cheeks.

"Whatever" I bit my lower lip and exhaled content. I felt his finger slide down the valley between my breasts as his lips claimed my weak spot.

"Trafalgar?"

"Mm?"

"Can you please fuck me now?" I blushed deeply and covered my eyes with my hand. His soft laughter filled the room before his nose nuzzled against mine. He was different; he was kind; gentle; tender.

But still a tease.

"As you wish" he mumbled against my skin and grabbed my legs. Oh shit.

He lifted them up and left them resting over my own shoulders. He was going deep. I inhaled as he rested his weight on his arm and reached down to align himself properly with my entrance. The head slid over my clitoris.

"Shit!" I gasped and arched upwards.

"That sensitive?" Trafalgar grinned mischievously and swept over my clitoris again.

"Stop! Fuck me now!" I breathed in desperation and looked up into his dark eyes. They looked playful. He was very much enjoying this.

He swept over it again, and I moaned in pleasure. My clitoris was exceptionally sensitized now.

"Traf. I haven't made love to you in months. Please don't make me wait any longer" I breathed and wrapped my arms around him to pull him down so our lips could meet.

"As you wish" he smirked against my lips and thrust. My head jerked backwards in shock of having him within me again. He reached all the way to the end. He was completely filling me up. I inhaled deeply and bit my lower lip.

He pulled out and thrust again, but slower.

"Oh my god" I moaned and clawed into his back.

"Tell me how you want it" he whispered in my ear and pulled out again.

"Faster" I replied at once and arched my back, my arms leaving his body. He complied instantly and charged into me at incredible speed.

"Holy fuck!" How was this possible? How could he please me so thoroughly? He knew exactly how to treat me. I had nearly forgotten how exceptional Trafalgar was in bed.

"You feel better than I remembered" he breathed in my ear and kissed my lips as he slammed into me, each thrust earning him a moan.

"Trafalgar! Yes! Just like that!" I gasped and felt my body tense. I was going to reach it soon. He was pleasing me too perfectly.

"I love you" I breathed as he gazed into my eyes. Our pants were heavy and loud, evidence of the sensual and erotic scene that was playing out. He smiled and cupped my cheek in his hand while his beautiful, soft lips claimed mine, guiding me to my second climax. My breathing stopped as he kissed me, and I focused entirely on the feel of his cock sliding in and out of me with incredible ease. Each rub was like a detonation of dopamine and pleasure.

"Come for me Kiara" Trafalgar whispered and kissed me again. His thrusts increased in pressure then. He slammed into me, making me gasp and finally exhale in complete astonishment. The tension turned into magnificent release and I could finally breathe again. My body became limp under him as I drifted away mentally. He continued to rub slowly in and out of me, allowing me to ride my climax. He was simply perfect.

His tongue licked over my nipple and his hands caressed my entire body as I slowly but surely recovered from a massive orgasm. His arms slid under me and rolled us over without pulling out, so I was resting on top of him. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and slowly continued to buck his hips against me.

"You okay?" he brushed my hair away from my face and kissed my sweat-covered forehead.

"Y-yeah" I blushed deeply and sat up on top of him. He groaned and couldn't help but slam into me; hard.

I gasped, my head falling backwards in sensational pleasure.

"Turn around" he demanded and lifted up my hips. I obeyed immediately and turned around on top of him so my back was facing him.

"Please begin or I will have to assist you" he spoke through gritted teeth. I smiled triumphantly and lifted myself up before grounding him quickly and roughly. He had always liked it rough, and I did too.

"Shit" he groaned in pleasure and placed his hands to my hips, his fingers diving into my skin.

"Oh my god Trafalgar. You feel so good inside me" I gasped and slammed down against him repeatedly. He was filling me up entirely.

Suddenly he leaned up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Perfect. That pace is perfect" he whispered in my ear and kissed down my neck to my weak spot. I rested my head against his shoulder and kept going at the same pace as he had instructed or complimented. His fingers then started squeezing my nipple as he sucked on my neck.

"Shit!" I gasped when his fingers rubbed over my clitoris. My whole body trembled and I could no longer continue to control the pace. I shook violently with pleasure as he rubbed my sensitized clit, squeezed my nipple, sucked on my soft spot, and dived into me with his cock. How could he hand me so much pleasure? Regardless I lost all control and fell forwards onto my arms, coming for the third time. My juices soaked his member as it remained inside me and I gasped desperately for air as I drifted away yet again.

"T-Trafalgar" I moaned and shivered from pleasure.

"Can you handle it?" he asked slightly concerned and pulled out.

"No! Don't pull out. You feel so fucking good" I turned to face him and swallowed, feeling my liquids drip onto the bed sheets.

"How about your favorite position then?" his eyes sparked of excitement.

"It's your favorite too" I smiled and leaned up for a kiss. He returned it eagerly before his strong hands forced me back around and pushed me down, stomach planting in the mattress. His arms encircled my waist and lifted me up to my knees and arms.

"Another proof that we suit each other" his voice carried a smile as he kissed up my spine and stroked my stomach with his large hand. His hands then gave my breasts a quick squeeze before they journeyed to my bum and stroked it tenderly.

I felt his length slide against my folds, and then the pressure of his penetration.

I felt so vulnerable and small compared to him.

"Ohh" I moaned in pleasure and met his hips so he could go deeper. He increased his speed and strength of each trust, leaving me completely lost in the motion and moment of our joined heat. He met with my most internally sensitive spot with every thrust, causing the tension to build up quicker. His hand reached my warmth and he rubbed his fingers over my clitoris.

"Ahh!" I panted and fell forwards, attempting to prevent the tension from erupting prematurely.

"Fuck" Trafalgar groaned and rocked into me, hard and aggressive. He was growing closer. But my walls tightened around him, and my hitching breath threatened to reveal my climax yet again.

"No fucking way. This time we're coming together" he demanded and pulled out as he felt me tighten around him. He pushed me over onto my back and lied down on top of me. He reached down and placed himself to my entrance.

I stared into his eyes and stroked his cheek, a moment of pure affection and love passing between us. I had missed him. I loved him so painfully much. I could never lose him. It destroyed me to even think of it. He would always hold my heart, a monster or not.

He blinked, shocked with the intensity of my feelings, and then claimed my lips in a passionate kiss. He breathed in my taste and dominated my mouth with his tongue, reaching every corner and curl. I moaned into his mouth and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I love you" he whispered and stroked my lips with his fingers. My eyes widened and I leaned up to kiss him again.

"I love you too. So much" I nodded. He grabbed my arms and locked them in his grip above my head.

He slid in.

"Ahh" I panted and arched my back. I wrapped my arms around him and dug my nails into his skin in desire.

His mouth left mine and roamed down to my nipple where he sucked as he pounded into me.

"Kiara" he groaned and released my breast from his torturous skills. He rested his head next to my ear and breathed heavily. His strength and speed increased further, causing me to gasp and then hold my breath in shock. A wave of utmost tension hit me like a detonation. Never before had I felt such an extreme blow of internal tension. My eyes shot wide.

"Come for me Kiara." Trafalgar panted heavily and bit my neck carefully. He was close.

"Scream for me" he continued and pounded even harder against me. I filled my lungs until they couldn't expand further and screamed his name in pure exultation.

"Trafalgar! I'm... gonna... come! Trafalgar" I shrieked and clawed into his back, drawing blood on my way.

"Me too" he groaned and thrust deep into me.

And I lost it.

I lost control and collapsed in a pool of a euphoria I had never felt before. It was sensational; beyond any orgasm I had ever endured. Paradise appeared to be a mental state that only Trafalgar could hand me.

"Shit" he breathed and tightened his hold around my wrists further. He came. He filled me with his warm seed and exhaled in his own pool of bliss. He thrust a few more times before he collapsed on top of me. Both of us were utterly drained and covered in sweat. But it was erotic and it was sexy. I closed my eyes and felt my blood tramp through my veins like an orchestra. My heart was hitting against his skin like a tedious bomb of love and pleasure, and I could feel his heart copy the same motion.

"Your feelings are completely drugging me" Trafalgar mumbled and kissed my hair.

"Mm" was all I could reply. I hadn't found my voice yet. I was still drowned and soaked in ecstasy.

"Your moans are impeccable. Fucking love it when you scream" his voice spilled of arrogance and victory. I blushed and hid my face in his neck.

"No honestly. Your screams are… beautiful. They make me feel like god" he joked and leaned up to kiss my nose.

"I missed you. I promise to try my best to only hand you pleasure from now on. No more suffering" he continued and rolled off me. My heart was melting. Was there no limit to his sweetness and ability to enchant me? He grabbed my limp body and pulled me tightly into his embrace.

"Traf?" I mumbled with my eyes closed as I hugged his chest.

"Mm?"

"I love you. I missed you too" I smiled and kissed his abs. He grabbed my left arm and pulled it into his view. He frowned agonized and stared at it for a long while.

"Stop it. It doesn't matter" I sighed and tried to pull it back, but he held it firmly in front of him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry" he whispered and kissed it. My heart ached with despair upon seeing him like this.

"Trafalgar, please shut up. I'm currently recovering from four orgasms of bliss. This is no time to feel sorry" I sighed and pulled the duvet up and over us.

"You did actually come quite extremely at the end" he smiled slightly.

"It was the best orgasm I ever had. You're amazing" I grinned and leaned up to peck his lips.

"But, that also means I'm now fuck tired. So sleep has never sounded more appealing" I yawned and turned around in his embrace so my back was facing his chest. He turned to his side and wrapped his arm around my waist to press me against him; protective as always.

"Sleep tight Love" I smiled and snuggled closer.

"Sleep tight" he chuckled and kissed my head.

We were finally reunited.


End file.
